Columbus
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Kurt thinks about the firsts in his relationship with Blaine. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Columbus, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Please leave reviews or requests!**

Christopher Columbus arrived in America on October twelfth, 1492. Kurt could care less, because it lead to the demise of the indigenous people living there. It's merely a celebration of the self righteous attitudes of the English that founded the country. The same country that mercilessly mocked him for falling in love, just because it was with another guy.

Now if Columbus had founded an island where gays could freely be themselves he'd celebrate. He'd worship the man. And Kurt doesn't worship anybody. Not even Blaine, with his spine tingling voice and that body that makes his own body quiver.

For him, Columbus day is an excuse to go shopping. With his boyfriend, who he decides to tote along. They spend the day at the Easton Town Center, because yes, it is worth the long drive to see Kurt's face light up light a Christmas tree. Blaine tries on all of the discounted sweaters handed to him. He even swallows his pride, along with his gum, and goes in the Gap. He knows that Jeremiah doesn't work there. He still shivers at the memory.

Kurt picks out a v-neck cardigan at half price. He follows Blaine to the dressing room. He notices the buttons are all a hole off and sighs at his boyfriend. He glances to the left and right. They're alone, so he enters the cubicle. He takes his time undoing the buttons.

"I swear you did this on purpose." Blaine smiles smugly. Kurt's nimble fingers are working buttons through holes. His fingertips brush against the thin tee shirt he has on below.

As soon as the sweater is open it's being closed again. His fingers weave back up the holes. They agree to buy it. It's pulled carelessly over his head to avoid unbuttoning it again (because his fingers don't create that sensation Kurt's did) and put back on the hanger. He slides his arms into his jacket.

Kurt wants to walk hand in hand with Blaine, but two things stop him. For one, his hands are full of shopping bags. That's looking past the obvious reason of homophobes. Instead he waits until they reach Blaine's car. They stow their bags in the back. He crawls into the front seat, snagging the keys out of his hand. He kisses Blaine on the nose at his protests. An understanding is reached. The parking space is emptied a few minutes later.

Blaine walks him to his door before kissing him goodbye. Kurt greets his dad. He looks up from the special on Columbus day Carole's sat him down to. She turns her attention away to say hello to him. Burt reaches for the remote. She playfully swats away his hand. Kurt exits to the kitchen.

He can hear the faint sound of the television going on about the first colony in America. He grabs a banana, shaking his head. He's had plenty of firsts, and none of them have been made into television. And he is far more interesting, not to mention fashionable, than him.

The first time he was kissed. It was a girl. Multiple kisses from a girl, to a gay guy. His first guy kiss, from his bully that put an equal amount of force into his kisses as his locker shoves. If not more. The first kiss that mattered over the casket for a dead bird.

The first time Finn walked in on Kurt kissing his boyfriend and stumbled awkwardly over thin air on his way out of the room.

The first time he kissed for so long he thought he was going to run out of oxygen. His face had matched Blaine's shirt after that. Then again, so did Blaine's. Kurt could feel hair gel on the tips of his fingers. It was sticky, considering the heat of the summer combined with the heat of the kiss. It was probably not the best idea to cling to each other in 80 degree weather, but when Kurt took a cold shower that evening he blamed it on the sweltering sun.

Burt pretended like he didn't know any better.

The first time he knew he'd survive. He had been living on an hourly basis. He didn't know if he would make it from one class to the next without the chilling wash of slushie in his face. Even his fellow glee clubbers considered him not worth the input because he wasn't male enough. So he visited Dalton Academy. There he met Blaine. It was there that he learned he could survive; that he wasn't alone. It was the first time he could learn to live.

The first time he hated someone. There were many people he didn't like. They pushed him around, made a mockery of him. His mother had taught him not to hate. It was the worst emotion you could show towards someone. You hated their guts, everything they stood for. There were many moments in his life where he hated Karofsky. He didn't want to wrong his mother. Slowly he tried to deal with it. And soon he found he didn't hate him, even if he didn't like him either. He just felt sorry for him.

The first death in his family. He was young when his mother passed. He shed more tears than he cares to remember. She always reminded him about how beautiful the world could be. She loved him. The first time he met a clown he tried to hide behind her leg. She bent down. Her hand ran through his hair and she whispered in his ear. "Courage." He poked his head out around her and walked up to the clown. A smile spread from cheek to cheek when he came back with a purple balloon. Many years later he sat in the choir room and tried to hide the smile creeping across his face. Message from Blaine Anderson. _Courage._

The first time he was locked in a closet. Mercedes had invited everyone to her house over the summer. Kurt and Blaine had been cuddling on the couch. The Wizard of Oz was playing. Someone had reached for another hotdog and knocked over the bowl of chips on the table. Blaine volunteered to go get the broom. When he didn't return a couple minutes later Kurt went after him. He found him in the broom closet. He entered to grab the broom. The door closed behind him.

"Kurt, the door is locked. We're stuck."

It turned out Mercedes' door was broken and supposed to be repaired the next day. Kurt and Blaine took advantage of the situation. Rachel had come looking for them when the movie ended. Luckily she didn't close the door and they could get out. One can not survive trapped somewhere with Rachel Berry.

The first time he knew who he was. Sure, he had learned very early on that he was Kurt Hummel. He thought he was the boy who would never find love. He thought he would be forever bullied. One day he would show them all, on Broadway or the big screen. It had been a tumultuous year for him. He had gone from lonely to in love. He found someone that could love him. Someone that would hold his hand through the bullying and take a stand. Because no, it wasn't okay. It isn't okay. He got to sing on stage and wants to do it again and again. He may not be so certain if he's ready yet, but he knows who he is. He is Kurt Hummel.

At least until Blaine proposes.

The first time he rode a plane. He sat in the Lima Bean across from Blaine. He gushed about his trip while his boyfriend listened. He took a breath. _I love you. _He nearly choked on his coffee. Life was going well (minus the burn now forming on his tongue) and his boyfriend just professed his love in the middle of a coffee shop for everybody around them to hear. If he told him he loved him every time he came back from a trip he'd start packing his bags. But when they part ways later that day and Blaine responds _I love you too, _confirming that he indeed loves Kurt he realizes that he doesn't have to leave. Besides, he'd miss him too much.

The first time he laughed until it hurt. Blaine was crouched over him in the yard. He ran his fingers down Kurt's sides with no mercy. The laughter coming out of him was heaven to his ears. Suddenly he found himself on the bottom, Kurt's fingers tickling his sides. They were an uncontrollable ball of laughter. Finn came out to ask them about dinner. They rolled off each other in time. He retreated back into the house. Blaine looked over to Kurt and lunged at him. They laughed until their sides hurt. During dinner, Blaine ran a bare foot up his leg and he tried not to choke on his laughter.

The first time he realized there was someone he'd walk into a burning building to save. Family aside, Kurt would stay far away from a burning building. He had already lost one parent, and he wasn't going to lose another. While he'd like to save his friends, he'd rather direct a fireman to get them out safe. Then he fell in love. Even then, he would send in the fireman. It was their job to risk their life. Then the Warblers performed at McKinley. He threw his arms around Blaine. _I'll never say goodbye to you. _He'd run into that burning building to save him. He can't say goodbye. It'd break his heart.

The first time he made love. He's still holding out. It's not that he doesn't want to. There are thoughts lurking in the back of his head. One day they're going to do it. And it will be all kinds of lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Columbus, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Please leave reviews or requests!**

In 1492 Columbus sailed the ocean blue. He ended up finding Cuba. Today we celebrate Columbus day, or what Blaine likes to call "the day some foreign guy took over the home of the indians." He has plans to go shopping with Kurt this morning. It's probably one of the only things he does to celebrate his temporary freedom from school.

He turns off the tv special that is on. He decides that he'll celebrate the firsts of America. Then again, he doesn't want to celebrate the first idiot to coin the word gay or the first person to shove a kid into his locker. Maybe it's better just to celebrate his own victories. And a failure or two, because it made him who he is.

First Disney movie. His mother grew up on Disney movies and had started a collection of all her old favorites. They lined the shelf in chronological order. They were taped off the tv, so the picture was a little shotty and commercials for Burger King and new cars played throughout. He had been home sick with a cold. His nose was chapped and he begged his father to let him watch a Disney movie. His father found the manliest sounding one he could. The Fox and the Hound. He felt his eyes water toward the end. He blamed it on the cold.

First stuffed toy. When Blaine was a baby his mother went to the zoo. At a sudden burst of rain she took him into the giftshop. He kept reaching for a stuffed penguin on the shelf. It had a big dopey grin that screamed "take me home!" Mrs. Anderson named him Mr. Penguin (he was a baby after all) and tucked him into bed that night. Now he is a teenager. met his other favorite penguin Kurt. He thought it was an insult to be as sexy as a baby penguin. Blaine found it downright attractive.

First Katy Perry song. He walked into his room after the Sadie Hawkins incident. He had tried to pretend life was normal, that he hadn't spent the last several hours being checked out in the hospital. Turning on the radio Katy Perry's voice came through the speakers.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it..._

In the future he would get his first kiss with a girl named Rachel Berry, and he would not like it. He still hadn't kissed anyone, but the song gave power to the homosexuals. If Katy Perry could kiss a girl then he could kiss a boy. And when he did he played Teenage Dream on repeat. It was their song. It still is, because nobody expresses his feelings better than her.

First shared ice cream cone. It was unnaturally hot out. So Kurt agreed to split a bowl of ice cream. Unfortunately, or not, depending on how you look at it, only cones were left. They thought ahead to use spoons. While Blaine enjoys the idea of sharing without a spoon, the public just isn't ready for that. Two heterosexual teenagers can swap spit all they want, but god forbid to boys tongues touch the same spot on an ice cream cone. It's not like he was licking Kurt's tongue. Even he has to admit that should not be done in public. (In private however is another topic he refuses to discuss at this time if he wants to be presentable when he leaves for Kurt in an hour.)

First dance with a more than a friend. Kurt had been humiliated in front of his entire class and he still had the nerve to take his prom royalty dance. He was rejected by the king. Blaine conjured up all the courage he could muster and asked Kurt to dance. All eyes were on him as he took his boyfriend's hand and treated him like the queen he was.

First day at McKinley. He approached Kurt's locker in his bowtie and hot red pants. He received his first bonecrushing hug. He then gave his first New Directions performance. It reminded him of the first performance he gave on those stairs. He had a team of Warblers behind him. Now he had Cheerios. And he caused a piano to catch on fire. Kurt later explained the cheerleaders had doused it to make it light up per Sue's request. That was after joking that he was so hot the piano burst into flames.

First dirty dream. Kurt had gotten stuck trying on a pair of skinny jeans in the dressing room when they went shopping this summer. He assisted him in getting them off, to which Kurt rewarded him with a small kiss. He also got to catch a glimpse at what he had been wearing under said pants shortly before getting kicked out of the cubicle so Kurt could have enough room to try on a teeshirt without elbowing his boyfriend in the eye. His mind filled in the rest of the blanks for him. He awoke to wet sheets, not the first time considering he had to be potty trained once upon a time. It was his first midnight load of laundry.

First sign of hope for the future. When he met Kurt, he was fascinated. He was a delightful elfin creature that caused a rumbling in his stomach that can only be referred to as parade of the butterflies. He found himself drawn to Kurt. Mentor became friend and friend became boyfriend. But even before they started to date there was one little girl who knew better.

They were coming out of the Lima Bean when a six year old came running past, chasing after a dog. Blaine had caught a hold of the leash and gave it to her.

"Thanks mister." Kurt smiled down to his friend who was checking to make sure the labrador wouldn't escape again. He stood when he was certain the leash was wound tight enough around her mittened hand.

Blaine had parked on the other side of the road. It was icy out, being midwinter, so he insisted they hold hands while crossing to keep upright. Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's. The girl's mom arrived, out of breath from running in three inch boots. She then scowled pointedly at their hands. She plastered on a fake grin to thank them. The girl stood on her toes to whisper into Blaine's ear.

"Sorry about my mommy. She doesn't understand that guys can love guys too." She glanced to Kurt. "Your boyfriend is pretty cute."

Blaine, not wanting to burst the small angel's bubble chuckled. "I know. How lucky am I?" Her mother towed her away. Kurt eyed him curiously, but got no explanation. Some things were better left a mystery.

Blaine felt a smile forming on his face. Sometimes in the most unexpected places you'll find a glimmer of hope. It was that minute he realized something.

Kurt was that glimmer.


End file.
